Ghetto Warmachine
Ghetto Warmachine is a custom character based on a concept by MDISinister and realized by MelvanaInChains and his buddy The_None. He's an unconventional edit of One Winged Angel's War Machine, made into a blaxploitation parody mostly voiced by MDI's once personal friend Regginald Dyson. Biography A man of unknown identity hiding behind a false armor of 'hood cred'. He lived in a ghetto neighborhood throughout the majority of his life, and it was gradually having a devestating effect on him. As he tried to go on to make something of himself, the constant aura around him insisted on sapping every last bit of life from him until he became a rambling husk of a man who yells about money and all that shit a lot. And eventually, all of this came into motion, and he donned an armor of bling and cashmoniez to protect his physical self from everyone around him; as mentally, he had already passed on. With a mere shred of his humanity, he struggles to find someone or some way to save himself from the hell that has been imposed on him ever since he saw the 'light' of life. (Taken from the readme) Gameplay Due to the fact that he's donned himself in a decked-out piece of armor, his jumping is jetpack-based, meaning the player must hold up to rise into the air with a limited fuel supply. Although this limits his aerial time and removes his superjumping capabilites, GWM has some impressive air mobility, enough to put his edit base to shame. He is able to propel himself forwards or backwards midflight similar to how War Machine could back in Marvel Vs. Capcom 2 (Oddly, his edit base cannot do so). Unique to GWM however, is that these movements have him plunge to the ground, damaging any opponent in the way. This makes GWM's air maneuvers useful for not just emergency getaways, but also direct offense. Another piece worth noting is that GWM gets up far faster from knockdowns than most characters, so he hardly ever has to worry about OTG moves. GWM's moveset along with his aerial mobility gives him superb zoning power. A prime example movelist-wise would be his "Poppin Caps" special that pushes any opponent hit by it all the way to the other side of the screen, granting him plenty of space and reaction time. GWM's projectiles aren't too shabby as well, one of which can boost his power stocks slightly and is very effective as an anti-air. Of course, the Ghetto Gangster isn't without weaknesses: Some of his attacks suffer from unfortunate lagtime on startup, has only subpar agility on land, and ironically does not take punishment from projectiles too well. This puts him at a distinct disadvantage against other zoners with a better keep-away game, and they'll prove to be a significant challenge for him if he's unable to close the distance fast enough. Movelist Special Moves Super Moves Final Gamble Trivia *Both this character and Alter Amiba are fan favorites among SaltyBet viewers and Salty himself. At one point they had a match against each other, archived here. Category:Characters Category:Edit characters Category:Edits based on another Mugen creation